


Lucky

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [7]
Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803971) by [月影流离 (sunny0421)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny0421/pseuds/%E6%9C%88%E5%BD%B1%E6%B5%81%E7%A6%BB)



“So are you going to the cast party tonight?” Darren asked, laying down on the couch, flipping through channels on Chris’ television set.

For someone who he’d only been dating for a few weeks, Chris loved how at ease Darren was in his house. He made it a home.  He wouldn’t distance himself, especially when Chris wanted him nearby, and he loved that about the man currently lounging on his sofa.

Meeting Darren had been a blessing. Something he was thankful for daily. In Darren he’d found a friend, a best friend, and a lover. It was almost too perfect for him. Until something like this happened.

“Um. No. I don’t think so.”  


They’d just come back from touring the world with the world with those people, and now Darren wanted to spend more time with them. 

“Why not?” he said, head popping up to look at Chris directly. Chris reminded himself that was another thing he liked. Direct eye contact. It showed that the other was interested in what he had to say. 

“I don’t want to.”

“Cmon Chris. You’re being no fun. You promised.” Darren complained.

Chris breathed slowly, trying not to let this get to him, but he regrettably said “You’re acting like a child. I didn’t promise anything.”

“And you’re being stubborn.” was the immediate response.

“What about you. Aren’t you being stubborn, insisting that I do something I don’t want to?”

“Maybe this isn’t working out as well as we planned.” Darren said out of nowhere, half statement, half question. 

“Maybe not.” Chris said audaciously, but suddenly felt horrible. He didn’t mean that at all. What the hell was he doing? He was convinced that Darren was  _it_ for him. It couldn’t be anyone else. And now he was throwing this entire thing away because of a petty little disagreement. Without another word he ran into his room, and opened his bedside drawer, pulling out a folded piece of yellow paper. 

He walked back into the living room slowly and handed Darren that page, saying “Please read this, and then you can choose if you’re right for me or not.” 

He then left Darren alone in to go through it, and shut the door to his bedroom. 

* * *

 

***Ten years ago.***

Chris slammed the backdoor of his home, instantly regretting it, realizing Hannah was probably asleep and how angry that would make his mother. He couldn’t help it though. Marcus had made fun of him again and all of his fifth grade class was laughing at his expense. And Marcus was supposed to be his best friend. 

“Hi sweetheart.” his mother called out to him, not looking up from whatever she was writing on the kitchen table. “How was your day.”

“Not good. Marcus made fun of my story in front of the class again. He promised he wouldn’t after last time. But he still did.”

“Aw, that wasn’t very nice of him. Maybe you should sit next to someone else.” she said, still scribbling away on her notepad.

“But he’s my best friend.” he said defensively. “I just wish he wasn’t so mean to me. Or that I could find another best friend.”

His mother hummed in response, but Chris noticed that she was concentrating harder on that yellow legal pad in front of her. 

“Whatcha writing mom?” Chris said, while taking a juice box out of the refrigerator. 

“Oh. Honey, I’m sorry.” she said, apologizing about her lack of attention. “You know that spiritual guidance class me and your father go to?”

Chris nodded.

“Well, they have this wonderful exercise where we write down what we would like in our lives. And the universe will grant it to us?”

“Like the genie in Aladdin?” Chris asked excitedly.

“Kind of like that.” his mother chuckled. “You could make one too, if you’d like. Write down what kind of best friend you’d like. Maybe the universe could give that to you.”

“Yeah. I could do that. May I please borrow a paper.” 

As his mother handed him a sheet, Chris ran up the stairs, into his bedroom, sat on his writing table, and began to think. 

He titled the page “ _Qualties of my best friend._ ”

_1) Would never make fun of me.  
_   
_2) Always share his stuff with me.  
_   
_3) Likes my stories.  
_   
_4)Would…_

He stopped there. He figured he could always add onto the list later, so he folded it up and kept it in his drawer. The next day he told Marcus that he didn’t want to be his friend anymore, because he was a mean person. 

* * *

 

When Chris was sixteen, he had filled the list up to twenty-three points, adding points about intelligence, interests, favorite films, plays, bands and other things. Examples included things such as:

**_8) Should like Power Rangers, Ninja Turtles, or Harry Potter._ **

or 

**_11) Loves to read books when we hang out._ **

Those were your interests if you wanted to be a nerd, according to his peers but Chris didn’t mind, he’d find a best friend who loved that stuff and didn’t care about being cool.

**_14) Has to be nice to my family, and even his own family._  **

That was after his friend yelled at Hannah. He’d never gotten so angry in his entire life. She had explained that his little sister was touching her stuff, and thats how they stopped their younger brother from ‘misbehaving’. 

As he overlooked his list, he figured these were all qualities he would love in a boyfriend. Yes.  _A boyfriend_ **.** He’d figured out his preference a while back, and his family had been great about it. The same couldn’t be said for his school or his town, but that didn’t matter. Chris wasn’t planning on sticking around. 

So he took another look at the list, one he’d kept for almost six years now, and changed the title, now corrected to “ _Qualities of my boyfriend.”_ Before putting the list back in the drawer, he added another point. 

 

**_24) He should be my best friend._ ** _  
_

* * *

 

A couple of years and many dating experiences later Chris had nearly twice as many points as he had. It wasn’t that he didn’t care for those guys. They all just became ways for him to further establish what he liked and didn’t like. 

**_29) He should laugh at my jokes._ **

**_30) Shouldn’t take things too seriously._ **

Those two were written together, after Chris had made a joke of his date falling over in his chair. Something about the view from down there. The guy didn’t even bother to learn Chris’ name, and had stormed off.

One of the men he met could speak a foreign language, and that fascinated him to no end.

**_35) Should speak a different language. Holy shit that’s attractive._ **

Upon further dates he realized that the guy never paid for dates. His previous dates had never let him pay, and Chris figured there were different ways to be thought of as an equal, on both ends of the spectrum. He ended things very smoothly with him, and got back home to write down yet another point on his list. 

**_48) Should treat me like his equal._ **

Chris knew that this list was more of a sort of therapy, rather than something that could manifest into existence in front of him. It was a collection of his wishes, his wants, and his longings all compiled onto a paper which he’d kept safe for so long. 

He never told anybody about this list, out of fear that people would call him out on being too critical and picky. But he didn’t let a piece of paper influence who he liked. The decisions he made about who he liked were not because of a list. However, Chris could never stop wondering if the universe, or god, or whatever deity could actually be persuaded by a set of words written down by an ordinary pen, on an ordinary paper, by an ordinary person. 

He always thought if it was possible that someone like that could exist. Someone who’d fit into the mould Chris had created for them. Almost as if he were like one of those characters Chris made up in his dreams. He never imagined that the very same man would be someone who he’d meet on set, in the same studios that he worked at for the past two years. 

* * *

 

After ten minutes of nervously sitting down at the edge of his bed, Darren stepped into his room with the list in his hand. When he looked at Chris his beautiful eyes were teared up and had a hint of a smile on his face. He looked at Chris for several moments before he said anything. 

“I missed like a couple of points.” he confessed. “But Chris. There are things on this list that you could not possibly have known about me. How? How did you know all that?”

Chris felt ecstatic. He practically hurled himself at his boyfriend in an attempt to hug him. 

“I didn’t. I wrote this way before I met you. Way before I even knew you.”

“No fucking way.” he said, still in complete awe of what was going on. 

“I promise. And it’s you. And I can’t let you walk away.” he sighed, trying to stop himself from crying.

“I’m not going to.” 

“Good.” Chris replied, holding on to Darren as tightly as he could. 

The characteristics Darren had missed were unimportant, ones like the amount of cheese he put on his pasta, and what his favorite flavor of yoghurt was. 

What was more crucial was that Darren fit into every other thing Chris had listed there. Like

**_32) Should be passionate about something._ **

Or even

**_27) Must be handsome. Very important._ **

He even satisfied the ones he wrote when he was eleven years old

**_10) Likes fairy tales and Disney movies._ **

* * *

 

One night, a few years later, as he was getting ready for bed, Chris found that list again. He noticed a few changes he was certain he never made. 

Two extra points were added at the bottom of the list. 

**_49) He should love me._ **

**_50) I should love him._ **

That wasn’t all though. The title was edited as well. 

It now read “Qualities of my  ~~ boyfriend ~~ Soulmate .”

Chris giggled to himself, and kissed an asleep Darren next to him, shaking his head questioning just how he got so lucky.


End file.
